Jack et le dragonnier
by Nathdawn Des Lilas
Summary: Jack Frost erre sur le monde... et il rencontrera un Viking... quelques fragments de vie... Jack & Harold...


**Joyeux anniversaire, Amélia. J'espère que ce petit texte te plaira. Ainsi qu'aux autres égarés entre ces lignes.**

 **Crossover : Les 5 légendes et Dragons 1 et 2 (spoilers)**

 **Attention : Les fandoms étant pour les enfants, je préviens qu'il est fait allusion ici à des relations sexuelles entre garçons. Juste un brin.**

* * *

 **Jack et le Dragonnier**

 **.**

L'île de Beurk. C'est ce jour précis où tu t'es perdu. Tu n'as que trois ans, tout est sous la neige et la glace. Tout est blanc. Tout est froid. Et toi, tu trébuches sur tes petites petites jambes, le sol gelé se dérobe sous tes petits pieds. Et toi, tu ris, un rire qui sonne comme des clochettes. Tu es un petit carillon qui poursuit un flocon qui vole et virevolte, t'attend, s'échappe juste avant que tu ne l'attrapes. Presque. Encore un pas.

Le givre est mon ami, je veux qu'il soit le tien et pourtant... tu glisses, chutes, t'écorches la lèvre. Tu pleures, tu mugis, tu vagis. Comment une si petite chose peut faire autant de bruit ? Encore un peu et tu déclencheras une avalanche.

Dans ce pays du Nord, j'ai établi mon royaume. L'hiver neuf mois sur douze, des neiges éternelles, j'y suis chez moi. Je forge les paysages entre crevasses et congères, je le modèle à mes envies, mes joies et mes colères. Je sculpte les cascades, noie les alentours sous les blizzards, glace l'océan pour en faire une patinoire à ma démesure. Tout est grand, tout est blanc.

Et près de ton peuple fier, je crève de solitude, je m'ennuie, encore pire pendant les quelques semaines d'été où je dois vous quitter. Pourquoi je vous les accorde, d'abord ? Juste pour que vous surviviez, toi et les tiens. J'aime vous regarder vivre, j'aime vous dessiner de jolis dessins sur toutes les surfaces, parer vos drakkars des plus belles armures de glace.

Je vous aime et vous déteste tout autant car vous m'ignorez, personne ne me voit. Personne ne sent que je le touche, je ne fais qu'y laisser des engelures au bout des doigts. Je fais mourir votre chaire, moi qui ne suis fait que d'air. Je parle dans le vide mais j'écoute vos histoires, vos rires, vos pleurs, vos gémissements sous les couvertures. Et j'en crève.

Et toi, petit bout d'homme, tu es là, loin du village, on va te chercher mais il sera trop tard, mon royaume est trop dur pour toi. Je ne peux t'aider à te relever mais il le faut. J'ai cette pensée égoïste de te laisser là, t'emprisonner sous la glace, là où je pourrais te voir et te garder toujours. Mais je n'entendrais plus ton rire...

« Debout, Viking ! »

Tu lèves les yeux vers moi comme si tu m'avais entendu. J'en ai le souffle coupé. Je tends la main mais passe à travers toi, comme toujours. Pour la première fois, je panique. Il faut... il faut...

Je soulève le vent qui te pousse, un léger tourbillon et te voilà debout. Et je modèle ce vent, y fais virevolter la neige et la solidifie autour de ma main. Que ton petit gant saisit. Je peux presque te sentir, j'ai juste envie de pleurer. J'accorde mon pas au tiens, je te reconduis vers ton village.

« Harold ! »

Un grand barbu se précipite, tu gazouilles en le voyant, me lâches. Ce dernier t'emporte dans ses bras. Je suis triste de te libérer mais aussi tellement soulagé.

« À bientôt, Harold. »

OoO

Je te regarde grandir. Tu as six ans. Je prolonge l'hiver un peu plus chaque année, juste pour rester près de toi. Tu es petit, chétif, solitaire. Tu as besoin d'un ami et j'aimerais tant être celui-ci. Tu aimes jouer dehors alors je joue avec toi. Je suis le vent qui pousse ta luge, je suis la glace sur laquelle tu patines, je suis la neige qui embellit tes bonshommes. Je suis partout et je ne suis rien. Je ne suis que l'hiver et je n'ai que quelques flocons pour te faire rire.

Ce soir, je viens regarder à ta fenêtre, tu n'es pas sorti. Ton père est près du feu, il parle à la guérisseuse.

« Il va vivre ?

\- L'hiver s'éternise. Le froid, le manque de nourriture, il n'est pas le seul. Sa fièvre continue de monter. Un autre enfant, plus fort que lui, ce serait possible, mais Harold... Prie Odin, s'il voit le jour, il aura une chance. »

Quand la porte s'ouvre, j'entre comme un courant d'air. Tu disparais sous les fourrures, ton petit visage rougi en émerge, ton souffle rauque laisse parfois passer une toux grasse. Tes yeux sont ouverts, vitreux, semblant fixer le vide. Et quelle chaleur ! Le feu brûle dans la cheminée comme s'il était allumé par les enfers eux-mêmes. Te voir ainsi, si amoindri, me serre le cœur. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je passe ma main sur ton front. Bouillant. Tu me brûles, j'ai l'impression de me consumer. Mais alors que je veux la retirer, ton visage recherche cette fraîcheur et tu ronronnes de contentement. Alors, je reste là et je lutte. J'attends.

Pas loin de l'aube, ton père se précipite, passe à travers moi, il ne remarque même pas la chair de poule sur sur sa peau.

« Harold ! Non ! »

Il te secoue. Il va te faire mal, j'ai envie de le frapper, de le tuer, de le geler sur place. Puis je comprends, tu as cessé de respirer. Bientôt, tu seras aussi froid que moi et ça m'est insupportable. Ton père t'a lâché, il part à toutes jambes chercher de l'aide, laisse la porte ouverte, le froid me revigore. J'appelle le vent, juste une brise, et la fais passer au travers du feu pour la réchauffer. Je la guide vers ta bouche entrouverte, force le passage de ta gorge, l'infiltre dans tes poumons. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis ta poitrine se soulève et j'entends la plus belle des musiques : ton cœur qui bat.

Tu ouvres les yeux et tu souris.

« Salut... Moi,... suis Harold. »

Je reste muet comme un imbécile. Tu... tu me vois ?

« Je suis Jack. Jack Frost.

\- Je suis fatigué, Jack.

\- Dors, Harold. Je serai là à ton réveil. »

Tu te rendors juste quand ton père revient avec la guérisseuse. Elle se penche sur toi.

« Sa fièvre est tombée. C'est un miracle. »

Ton père pleure et moi aussi. Oh oui, tu es un miracle.

OoO

« Papa dit que je ne dois pas mentir. »

Tu as ton air buté qui me fait sourire.

« Tu n'as pas à le faire, ne lui parle pas de moi, c'est tout.

\- Mais tu es mon ami. Il dit que je t'imagine, que tu n'es pas réel.

\- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Tu me caresses la joue de ta main si chaude.

« Tu es réel. Tu es mon ami. Mon seul ami. »

J'en tire une fierté incroyable.

« Toi aussi, tu es mon seul ami. Et tu es si précieux que je ne veux exister que pour toi.

\- C'est pour ça que les autres ne te voient pas ?

\- Toi seul le mérite. »

Oui, parce que tu es mort. Que tu es revenu à la vie, grâce à moi. Un lien s'est alors tissé entre nous, de glace et de feu. Et je m'accroche à toi parce que tu es devenu mon univers. Les hivers sont moins rudes, un peu plus courts car tu aimes le soleil. Chaque été, je t'abandonne mais les premiers frimas me ramènent toujours vers toi. Toi qui m'attends sur la colline. Toi qui grandis.

« Tu es mon plus beau secret. »

Tu m'as dit ça un jour, avec tant de candeur que j'en ai été ému et n'ai su quoi te répondre. J'ai juste souri, la gorge serrée d'être si heureux.

OoO

L'été de tes quinze ans a été long, j'étais parti dans l'autre hémisphère. Je suis revenu avec les premiers flocons mais je ne t'ai pas trouvé sur la colline de nos rendez-vous. J'ai filé au village. Et je l'ai vu, lui, le dragon, si noir. Moi qui n'aime que le blanc. Je l'ai vu se précipiter vers toi, j'ai failli le tuer. Mais j'ai entendu ton rire et tu lui as sauté au cou. Ainsi que tous les autres enfants du village, ça criait, ça riait, ça plaisantait. Et tu étais au milieu de tout ça, un peu titubant.

Là, j'ai vu ta jambe de métal. Tu avais été blessé, estropié. J'ai écouté, tendu l'oreille, partout. Le dragon t'avait sauvé ? Je n'étais pas là, lui, si. Je t'avais abandonné, comme chaque été. Je suis allé ruminer sur notre colline. C'est là que tu m'as trouvé.

« Jack, tu es revenu ! »

Tu as voulu courir vers moi mais tu t'es écroulé. J'ai fendu l'air et t'ai rattrapé, juste sous le nez du dragon qui se demandait ce qui se passait. Lui non plus ne me voit pas mais il semble percevoir ma présence, il gronde.

« Du calme, Krokmou, c'est mon ami. Jack, il peut te voir ?

\- Non mais comme c'est une créature à sang froid, il ressent ma température glacée. J'ai déjà remarqué que les serpents ne m'aiment pas beaucoup.

\- C'est génial ! On va faire une super équipe ! »

Alors là, j'en doute. J'enverrais bien cette bestiole de l'autre côté de la Terre. Il doit penser comme moi car, quand tu te retournes, ses dents claquent dans le vide. J'en profite pour lui geler le museau. Tu te retournes brutalement vers nous mais on te sort notre sourire le plus innocent.

Par contre, pour la première fois, on vole ensemble, toi et moi... et l'autre. Et tu n'apprécies pas forcément que le dragon et moi nous défions sans parler. Montée vertigineuse, descente en piquée, vrilles... sans qu'on se soucie de tes cris. À l'atterrissage, tu es presque vert.

« Stupide reptile. Con de glaçon. Je vous rejoins plus tard, je vais m'occuper à vomir. »

Une fois ton dos tourné, mon poing tape dans sa patte noire, une trêve entre nous pour de tels moments amusants.

OoO

Les premiers flocons de tes seize ans. J'atterris sur la colline, tu m'attends, seul. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander où est l'autre lézard, tu attrapes ma nuque et ta bouche se colle à la mienne.

Inattendu.

Inespéré.

Interdit. Nous sommes deux garçons, ici, dans ce peuple guerrier, c'est le pire des crimes.

Tes lèvres bougent à peine contre les miennes, elles sont douces, brûlantes, ton souffle chaud. Et moi, je suis figé, congelé, je ne réagis pas. Alors, tu t'écartes, un peu gêné, beaucoup déçu.

« Désolé, Jack. »

C'est le pire mot que j'ai jamais entendu. Alors, j'accroche à deux mains les pans de ta veste et je reprends le baiser qui me manque déjà. On se caresse du bout des lèvres, on se découvre, on s'apprend.

« _Dis-moi, Homme de la Lune, ai-je déjà connu ça ? Une fois ? Plusieurs ? Avec une fille ou un garçon ? Homme de la Lune, tu peux continuer à te taire, car là, je m'en fous, Harold est mon tout. »_

Tu me serres contre toi, mais je m'écarte.

« Attends, je vais te geler.

\- Jack, j'ai tout sauf froid, là. »

Je sculpte un abri de neige, on s'y assoit et on continue de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres nous fassent mal. On n'ose se parler, de peur de tout gâcher et puis, entre nous, pas besoin de mots. Mais le temps passe, il te faut rentrer. Je te raccompagne, pas envie de te quitter. Mais tu prends ma main, m'emmènes jusqu'à ton lit.

« Personne ne te voit, dors avec moi. »

On ne voulait pas s'encanailler, juste refuser de se séparer. Tu te glisses sous les fourrures, je reste dessus pour ne pas te transmettre ma fraîcheur et naturellement, ta tête se pose sur mon épaule.

« Tu es mon plus beau secret », murmures-tu en t'endormant.

J'embrasse ton front et te réponds par la pensée.

« Toi aussi, Harold. »

OoO

Les jours ont passé ainsi, les nuits aussi. Ce soir, je te rejoins chez toi mais depuis dehors, j'entends des voix. Ton père te sermonne, j'en rigole, rien de nouveau sous les nuages. J'ai jeté un œil par la fenêtre, je t'ai à peine aperçu, tu es adossé à la porte. Tu vas sortir ? Alors je t'attends, juste de l'autre côté.

« Harold, il est temps de te préparer à devenir le chef du village.

\- Oh... Euh...

\- Tu prendras un jour ma place, tu le sais. Et pour commencer, tu vas fixer ta date de mariage avec Astrid. »

Le souffle vient de me manquer. Mariage ? Astrid ? Tu vas donc fonder ta propre famille, comment pourrais-tu refuser ? Pendant un temps, tu as été la mienne, un temps si court dans mon éternité. J'ai rêvé, le songe s'en est allé.

Tu es juste derrière ce morceau de bois. Je me laisse glisser contre, mes jambes ne portent plus. Cette fois, alors que j'entends à peine ton rire embarrassé, je laisse juste mes larmes couler et geler sur mes joues.

Cette nuit-là, ma colère est à la hauteur de la tempête qui s'abat sur vous. Tu sors dans le blizzard.

« Jack ! Jack, je sais que tu es là. Montre-toi ! »

Tes hurlements sont avalés par le vent. Peut-être que j'attends que tu te perdes, comme la première fois. Mais le dragon te suit et t'enveloppe de ses ailes. Le feu et la glace. Le noir et le blanc. Je m'enfuis et te laisse à ses bons soins.

OoO

Encore un hiver, celui de tes vingt ans. Il y a bien longtemps que tu ne m'attends plus sur la colline. Il y a bien longtemps que je reste loin de toi, je me contente de t'observer, parfois. On te promet un bel avenir. Du petit garçon chétif, tu es devenu un dragonnier respecté, futur chef de clan. Tes traits ont changé, tu as gagné en taille et en muscles. Moi, je suis pareil, à présent un petit peu plus petit que toi, plus mince, immuable comme le jour de notre rencontre.

Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision en m'éloignant de toi. Je sais que Krokmou est le compagnon idéal pour toi, il fera de toi un grand Viking. Comme tes amis. Et j'en crève !

C'est en te voyant si changé que j'ai compris, tu es humain et je ne le suis plus. Le temps passe, je ne le remarquais même plus, c'est à nouveau le cas depuis que je compte chaque été loin de toi. En fait, tout ça me fait plus de mal que de bien. Il est temps de partir, sans me retourner.

Je suis revenu pour te faire un dernier cadeau qui te rendra heureux, plus que tout, plus que ta Furie Nocturne, plus que moi. Je vais te rendre ta maman, ta famille, réaliser mon rêve à travers toi. Et puisque tu es dragonnier, je vais te donner le plus grand, l'Alpha, le seul qui crache de la glace. J'espère qu'il te fera un peu penser à moi. Pardon, je suis égoïste mais c'est la dernière fois.

Mon bâton en main, je vole, je monte vers l'astre d'argent, monte et monte encore. Mais je me laisse retomber. Au fond, j'ai peur de ce que pourrait me dire l'Homme de la Lune : _ta famille t'a maudit. C'est ta punition d'être toujours seul_. Après tout, c'est possible, qui peut le dire ?

OoO

Je suis loin de Beurk, je traîne mon âme en peine quand j'aperçois tout à coup une petite lueur. Un feu qui brûle sur la côte gelée. C'est là que je te vois, un arc à la main. Tu enflammes une flèche qui jaillit et siffle vers un drakkar. Tes amis font de même. Ce sont des funérailles Vikings, un mort en route pour le Walhalla.

Je me place à l'écart sur un rocher, j'attends et bientôt, tu es seul. J'hésite, je tergiverse mais je descends près de toi, pose une main sur ton épaule. Tu sursautes, tes yeux liquides écarquillés.

« Jack... »

Tu me prends violemment dans tes bras, niche ton nez dans mon cou et pleure comme un enfant. Je ne sais que faire, que dire alors, je me tais et te serre contre moi, caresse ton dos. J'attends que l'orage passe dans la chaleur de ton étreinte.

« C'est mon père, Jack. Krokmou l'a tué.

\- Ton dragon ?

\- Oui. C'est moi qui devrait être là.

\- Ne dis pas ça. »

Tu me racontes tout, les combat des Alpha, l'emprise du vainqueur sur la Furie Nocturne. Et je rends hommage à ton père qui a donné sa vie pour te protéger de ton ami, celui que j'ai tant jalousé. Et je lui en veux, à ce reptile, il devait veiller sur toi. À ma place. Je veux juste le tuer.

« Jack, tu m'aideras à sauver Krokmou ? »

La blague me donne envie de rire, jaune bien-sûr. Mais tu es si malheureux, alors...

« oui, je t'aiderai. »

OoO

Le combat a été terrible. J'ai tout donné, gelé autant d'ennemis que j'ai pu, façonné des boucliers de glace pour protéger les tiens. Si on me demande ce qui s'est passé, je dirai juste que c'est l'amitié entre un dragon et un Viking qui nous a tous sauvés. Mais plutôt crever que l'avouer à voix haute... puis on ne me demande jamais rien, personne ne me voit.

Tu es devenu chef de village, et la bestiole, un Alpha. Harold t'a pardonné, Dragon, j'espère que tu arriveras à le faire pour toi. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Et vous aidez les villageois à réparer les dégâts, le vie reprend ses droits.

Je t'attends sur notre colline, tu me l'as demandé, j'ai accepté. Ce sera la première fois depuis la bataille, la dernière aussi, je dois reprendre ma route pour nulle part, je sais que tu es entre de bonnes mains. Enfin, ça, c'était avant que tu n'arrives du ciel sur ton dragon et me tombe dessus. Et me voici plaqué au sol avec un Viking assis sur mon ventre.

« Harold, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

\- Toi, pas bouger ! Krokmou, attrape ça. »

Tu lui lances mon bâton que le dragon saisit dans sa gueule.

« Mais... mais comment il a pu le prendre ?

\- Il te voit.

\- Vraiment ? »

Tu souris béatement puis te penches, te penches... jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Doucement, un fantôme de caresse.

« Harold, tu compliques tout.

\- Absolument pas. Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose. »

Tu te lèves et ne plus sentir ton poids sur moi me fait l'impression qu'on me brise, comme de la glace trop fine. Je me sens fragile de devoir te quitter bientôt, pour toujours. Tu prends ma main pour m'aider à me relever et tu ne la lâches pas alors que tu m'entraînes vers le village. Tu souris tout ce que tu peux alors que Krokmou fait des cercles au-dessus de nous.

« Les gens te regardent bizarrement, Harold, non ?

\- Non, c'est toi qu'ils regardent. »

Là, j'ai un instant de pause.

« Comment ça ? Eux aussi, ils me voient ?

\- Bien-sûr. Depuis le combat, ils croient tous en toi. »

Je ne sais pas si je suis heureux. Malheureux. Mal à l'aise. Stupéfait. Ravi. Horrifié. Tout ça en même temps. Cette fois, on est arrivés sur les marches d'une maison qui domine le village. La Furie Nocturne se pose à côté de nous et sourit de toutes ses dents, mon bâton sur le sol tenu par sa patte griffue. Sous bonne garde.

« T'es prêt ?, me demandes-tu.

\- Je ne sais pas. À quoi ? »

Tu ris doucement puis lèves nos deux mains enlacées.

« Mes amis, voici Jack Frost ! »

Et là, la foule jusqu'à présent très silencieuse, se met à applaudir et nous acclamer. Je crois que je rougis mais je souris. Ils me voient, tous ! Je lève les yeux vers toi. Tu prends mon visage en coupe et m'embrasses à pleine bouche, là, devant toute l'assemblée. NON ! Que fais-tu ? Je panique mais tu es si calme. Quand tu t'écartes de moi, tu souris toujours. J'attends les huées de la foule mais rien, les gens ont l'air heureux, se donnent des coups de coude. Ils me voient vraiment ? J'ai un doute affreux qui m'assaille mais s'éteint quand le forgeron me balance une grande claque dans le dos qui manque de me faire envoler.

« Allez faire ça à l'intérieur. »

Il nous adresse un clin d'œil et s'éloigne. Tu me tires derrière toi et on entre dans la maison. Tu me diras plus tard que tu l'as faite construire rien que pour nous... et Krokmou.

« Harold, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé tout de suite ?

\- Ils te prennent pour un Dieu.

\- Je n'en suis pas un.

\- Je le sais. Tu es juste... mon plus beau secret. »

Je pensais que jamais je ne t'aimerais plus que la première fois où tu m'avais dit ces mots. Je me trompais...

OoO

Ce jour-là, pour la première fois, on a fait l'amour, ma peau gelée se réchauffant sous tes caresses et tes baisers, la tienne brûlante se rafraîchissant au contact de mes mains, de ma bouche.

 _Beurk est devenu mon chez-moi. Un peuple Viking, ma famille. Pour combien de temps, Homme de la lune ? Jamais assez longtemps mais pourquoi s'interroger sur le passé ou le futur quand le présent est là, si beau ? Garde le silence, je me crée mes propres souvenirs._

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je le voulais tout doux, juste des fragments de vie, comme lorsqu'on se rappelle quelques souvenirs.**

 **Par contre, j'ai un nombre impressionnant de reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu, pardon, je vais le faire... un jour...**

 **À tantôt.**


End file.
